Popped Cherry
by Turqcoyce
Summary: Once he saw how her mouth and tongue worked around that cherry, he knew he was forever hooked.  He had to have her.  He wasn't in love. He was in lust with her.


**Popped Cherry**

**Rated M (for suggestive and explicit content)**

**One-Shot**

**Written by Turqcoyce**

It all started with an ice cream sundae.

Two scoops of vanilla ice cream drizzled in chocolate syrup, adorned with fluffy whipped cream, and a single red, ripe cherry perched at the very top.

It was an ordinary sundae, being eaten by an extraordinary rosette woman.

He didn't know how or why she commanded his attention from across the room, but he honestly didn't care. He had entered the dessert parlor with the intention to treat his canine companion to something sweet (and a little something for himself as well). He hadn't expected to see Sakura across the room with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, eating an ice cream sundae.

It wasn't how she ate the sundae that mesmerized him. It was _how _she ate the _cherry_…

But what initially caught his attention, were the words "new technique." The girls were talking about things only females tended to care greatly about, but then Sakura had offered to show them a "new technique" she learned while on her last mission.

This raised his interest and he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye. A new technique? It made him curious. He wanted to know her new ability.

Little did he know, it had to do with a cherry.

She smirked at her friends, then plucked the cherry off the top of her sundae and put it on her tongue. She dropped the cherry in her mouth, and about 15 seconds later, her tongue emerged with the cherry still on it, but the stem was in a knot. She then did some sort of movement with her tongue that popped the cherry between her folded tongue, all in plain sight for all to see.

She took the stem off of her tongue and placed it on the table. She then finished the cherry and removed the pit, also placing it on the table.

The table burst with commotion. Ino was amazed and immediately wanted to learn it as well. Hinata's face was the same color as a cherry. And Tenten couldn't stop laughing.

Sakura seemed mighty pleased with herself as she smiled, picked up her spoon and continued to eat her sundae.

Never in his life, had Kiba seen such a thing… such a… _talented_ tongue!

The way her tongue had wrapped around the delicate cherry, only to pop it did things to him.

It turned him on.

The fact that her tongue had the grace and power to coddle then destroy a cherry was utterly fascinating to him. Let's not forget how dexterous her tongue must be in order to tie the stem in a knot!

He wasn't a man to believe in love at first sight.

But he did believe in _lust _at first sight.

This very incident was proof of that.

A carnal desire was taking him over. He needed to touch her. He needed her to touch him – with her tongue, among other things. Quite honestly, his own tongue was salivating at the thought of a taste of Sakura.

Sakura… It was quite funny how the girl named after cherry blossoms, and rightfully so, was such a master at popping cherries.

Popping cherries… he briefly wondered if her's was still untouched. He doubted it. A girl with a tongue like that doesn't get that good without some sort of practice.

He would give her practice. If she would let him.

He wouldn't approach her while she was enjoying her girl time. He didn't want to make it awkward for her, which would only raise the likelihood of her denying him. He would have to try at a different time. Preferably when she was alone.

So, he would retreat for now.

He needed a cold shower anyway.

Once Akamaru was finished his treat they immediately headed back to his place. Though, Akamaru made sure to tease Kiba the entire way in a shared Inuzuka language. Akamaru wasn't blind to what occurred at the dessert parlor, he was just more inclined to finish his deserved dessert.

After a well needed cold shower and much brainstorming, Kiba and Akamaru were on the streets of Konoha again. It was late afternoon, and he was looking for a certain pink-haired cherry blossom with a talented tongue.

While he was showering, he had come up with a plan. A poor plan, but a plan nonetheless. He would find her and ask her out. That simple. Admittedly, he wanted more of a passionate fling with her, and a date created other implications, but he was determined to get physical. A consensual, passionate, hot fuck is what he wanted. It was lust, not love he was after. Hopefully, she would be ok with that… he'd ask after the first few sexual experiences, maybe.

While roaming the streets with Akamaru, looking for Sakura, they ran into Hinata. She was carrying a basket of fruit and headed in the direction of her home.

Kiba jogged over to Hinata with Akamaru in tow. Surely, she would know where Sakura went after they had their ice cream.

"Hey Hinata," he greeted. "I have a question for you."

"Hello Kiba," she smiled gently. "How can I help?"

"I was just wondering…" getting straight to the point. "Do you know where Sakura is?"

For some odd reason, Hinata's cheeks acquired a bright flush. "I was just at the produce stand with her. She should still be there." She pulled her basket of fruits closer to her.

He looked toward the produce stand. It was only a short distance away. He could actually see a woman with pink hair examining some fruit. It had to be her.

"Thanks Hinata," he called to the Hyuuga heiress as he and Akamaru jogged to the stand.

When he arrived, he noticed she was examining the cherries.

Was it a sign? He didn't know, but he sure as hell was gonna take a swing.

He walked up next to her and gave a greeting. "Hey Sakura."

She looked up from the cherry in her hand and looked at him, a friendly smile on her lips. "Hello Kiba," she held up the cherry in her hand for him to see. "These cherries are perfect. They're so ripe and fresh! They were plucked at just the right time." She shot him another smile and put the lone cherry in her bag with the rest of the cherries.

"They do look good," he agreed. "I'd love to try your cherry." He smirked, obviously flirting.

His efforts seemed to fly over her head. "Oh good! " She smiled happily. "I'm going to make a cherry pie, so if you come over in 90 minutes it should be ready."

A devilish smirk flitted across his lips. "I'd love to eat your cherry pie."

"I'm sure you'll love it." She commented and said her goodbyes as she headed to the counter to purchase the cherries.

Kiba turned in the opposite direction, a broad smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. "Well Akamaru, I'm gonna need a distraction for 90 minutes. The thought of Sakura's cherry pie is very… _appetizing_."

Akamaru yipped in response to Kiba's predicament, shaking his furry head.

Exactly 90 minutes later, Kiba was at her door. He could smell her cherry pie on the other side of the door. It made his mouth water. He gave the door a knock.

She opened the door, "You're a very punctual person."

"You said 90 minutes. I'm here in 90 minutes." He said. "Besides, I couldn't wait to taste your pie."

"You're very… honest." She looked at him and let him in. "Where's Akamaru?" She closed the door.

"Oh, he was tired and decided to take a nap." He lied as he followed her into the kitchen. He and Akamaru had decided it best that he stay at home. They both knew what Kiba was after and Akamaru didn't want to be around for that.

"The poor thing." She walked around the table. "I'll give you a slice to take to him."

"He'd like that." He said. "And I would love to try some too."

"I'll get it out of the oven." She turned, putting on the oven mitts and bending over to open the oven.

Things seemed to move in slow motion. The way she slowly bent over allowed him the perfect view of her ass. She had the perfect hip to waist ratio. Her cheeks looked so firm… His mouth watered… whether it was from the scent of cherry pie or the scene unfolding before him, he couldn't tell for sure.

She slowly stood up, closing the oven with her foot. She turned to him, holding the pie just below her breasts… Wait. Was she showing that much cleavage when he arrived? Wasn't her shirt zipped up?

She walked over to the table and leaned forward, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her breasts. "Don't eat it just yet, I have to get some other things." She said happily.

He watched as she took off her oven mitts and rummaged through cabinets, drawers, and the refrigerator. She returned to the table with a knife, plates, utensils, vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a bowl of cherries.

After sitting the items on the table, she took a seat next to him. She cut a slice for him and herself.

"I thought I was only getting pie." He mused as he picked up a fork.

"I thought an ice cream sundae would go well with my cherry pie." She answered, scooping vanilla ice cream on both of their plates.

He tasted the pie. It lit up his taste buds like a Christmas tree. "It's delicious Sakura, it's the best cherry pie I've ever eaten."

"Are you sure?" She asked matter-a-factly, as she drizzled the chocolate over the ice cream.

"Yeah," he nodded. Sakura was observing him out of the corner of her eye while she shook the can of whipped cream. He'd be lying if he said he didn't notice how her breasts bounced with every jerk. He could feel himself getting… excited. Was she doing this on purpose? He was supposed to be wooing her, not the other way around.

"Well good, dig in," she encouraged as she put whipped cream on his ice cream. "I _love _that you're eating my cherry pie and _enjoying_ it."

He watched as she plucked a cherry from the bowl and placed it on top of his ice cream. Was she using innuendo? Was she _hitting _on him? If so, this was proving to be a very interesting situation. He would let her hit on him and see where it goes. It was an unusual, good feeling to have a woman actively pursue him.

Then, she picked up another cherry. She tilted her head back and ate the cherry. He watched as her jaw worked back and forth, her lips pursed slightly together, and her tongue emerged from her mouth. She plucked the pit and knotted stem from her tongue and licked her lips. She turned to Kiba, a smirk playing across her lips.

She placed the knotted cherry stem on the table in front of him. "I saw you at the dessert parlor." She practically purred.

He could feel his groin tingle. He sat back in the chair, and took in her appearance. Her shorts were high on her thighs. The skirt was covering nothing. Her shirt was unzipped to reveal an ample amount of cleavage. Her lips held a smile – the come hither kind. Her eyes were fixed on him, connected to his eyes, then settled on his crotch and made their way back up to his own eyes. He liked where she was going with this whole thing.

"What are you trying to say, Sakura?" He asked. Oh, he knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted her request vocalized.

"I'm saying…" she completely unzipped her shirt and threw it to the floor. She exposed her red bra with black lace, and a small embroidered cherry on the center of her bra. The cherry was the centerpiece between her breasts. He absolutely loved it. She picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed a bit between her breasts. "…Eat up."

Immediately, he felt famished. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and the only morsel of food – whipped cream – was perched between Sakura's breasts.

He couldn't be held accountable for what was to transpire after being baited so well.

In an instant his tongue was on her skin, licking the whipped cream away. A moan escaped her lips as she buried her hands in his hair. He picked her up and put her on the table, knocking over the food, and plates falling to the floor.

"You have quite a talented tongue too." She giggled as he licked the skin on her breasts and made his way up to her neck.

"You have no idea what that cherry trick did to me." He nipped at her neck. "I want you to show me what else your tongue can do."

She laughed as she arched her back. "As long as you promise to finish eating my cherry pie." She tugged his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"I've been thinking about eating your cherry pie for hours." He moaned into her ear as he unclasped her bra. Her hands had reached and unfastened his pants.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Take me to my room." She kissed him on his lips, darting her tongue into his mouth and exploring the new territory. She smiled against his lips, as she tasted the whipped cream on his tongue. "Now."

He lifted her from the table, her legs still wrapped around his waist and his hands cupping her bottom. "Grab the whipped cream and cherries." He ordered. A feral growl settling in his throat. "I'll show you the proper way to eat a cherry."

She giggled as she yanked the items from the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She placed another kiss on his lips before he whisked her out of the room.

Kiba wasn't sure how he ended up in this situation but he loved it. He was a simple man, who didn't care to question a good thing. So, he would never know that the cherry trick was a ploy from the very beginning to get Sakura's long time crush in her bed. He would never know that her female friends had helped stage the scene at the dessert parlor. He would never know that Hinata was conveniently there to point him to the produce stand, and the informant of his whereabouts. He would never know that Sakura got exactly what she planned because he got exactly what he wanted and didn't care to investigate what he considered a victory.

What he did know was that they left a huge mess in their hurried, passionate wake. The kitchen suffered spilled chocolate syrup, melted vanilla ice cream dripping off the table, splattered whipped cream, crumbled cherry pie…

…and the unfortunate trail of crushed and _popped cherries_ scattered across the kitchen table and floor.


End file.
